


a little extra help

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [30]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, normal high school au, using the guise of asking for help to bonk your teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kyoko stays after class to get some extra help from Mr. Naegi with her math assignment, but solving the quadratic formula is the furthest thing from her mind.
Series: dr: 1 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	a little extra help

**Author's Note:**

> i dub thee the saturday self indulgence fic. hope you like it!

* * *

The ring of the bell sounded through the classroom, before it was nearly drowned out by the sounds of students gathering their belongings to leave for the day. One student remained in her seat, waiting until everyone else had left. She slowly packed her bag, watching her teacher behind his desk as he gathered his own things and got ready to leave for the day, as well. 

“Kyoko, are you coming?” 

Kyoko looked away from the front of the room to her friend, who was standing by her desk with her math textbook in her arms. 

“In a bit, Sayaka,” Kyoko replied. “I just need some clarification from Mr. Naegi about something real quick.” 

Sayaka studied Kyoko for a moment, thinking about her words. “You, needing help on an assignment?” She narrowed her eyes at Kyoko. “What are you really doing, Kyoko?” 

“Just asking for a little help,” Kyoko replied innocently. She could tell Sayaka still wasn’t convinced, so she pulled out her notebook from her backpack and turned to the newest page of notes, the ones they had taken just that afternoon. She knew exactly how to solve the problems (and could probably do it with her eyes closed), but had purposely left her notes half done and with question marks in the columns so she could use them as cover for her plan (or if anyone had asked, which she had thought her friend might). 

“This...plugging in the numbers thing is a bit confusing,” Kyoko said, pointing to some of her half-written notes. 

“Just remember the song, that should help you figure it out,” Sayaka said. “X equals negative b…” 

She stopped in her tracks when Kyoko held her hand up. 

“Thank you, I remember the song just fine,” Kyoko said, not in the mood to have that melody stuck in her head for the rest of the afternoon (especially because of what she had planned). “I just need a little help from Mr. Naegi.” 

Sayaka finally gave a nod, seeing she wouldn’t get the answer of Kyoko’s true intentions out of her. “Alright, Kyoko, if you say so.” 

She obviously still wasn’t convinced that was all her friend was doing (she’d caught Kyoko staring at their teacher during class and had a pretty good idea about how she felt about him; and honestly she couldn’t blame her, their teacher was pretty handsome. He was also only a few years older than them, so if Kyoko did have a schoolgirl crush on their teacher, it wasn’t that weird, Sayaka figured).

“I’ll see you later,” Sayaka said, finally walking away from Kyoko’s desk. Kyoko closed her notebook and stood up, walking down the rows of desks until she came to her teacher’s desk. He was sitting in his chair, gathering up the worksheets that he’d given out as classwork during the lesson. Kyoko noticed hers on the very top of the stack, with only half of the work filled in, just like her notes. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Naegi,” Kyoko said, making her teacher look up from the papers on his desk. “I was wondering if you could help me.” 

“Oh, hello, Miss Kirigiri,” Mr. Naegi greeted her with a kind smile. “What’s up?” 

“I have a question about the homework,” Kyoko said, setting her notebook down on his desk and turning to the page she’d shown Sayaka a few minutes earlier. 

“You? Have a question about the assignment?” Mr. Naegi asked, sounding as shocked as Sayaka had. “But you’re my top student.” 

“It’s this...plugging in numbers thing,” Kyoko said, pointing to her notes once more. It almost pained her to play dumb for such an obvious solution, but if she was going to try to get what she wanted, it was worth it. 

“Oh, well it’s easy,” Mr. Naegi said, picking up a pen from his desk and reaching for Kyoko’s notebook. “You just plug in the numbers here, here, and here…” 

He scribbled the notes down on the paper as he explained it, and Kyoko pretended to nod and slowly understand as her teacher talked her through it. Again, she could probably solve it with her eyes closed, but she wanted to make it feel convincing that she was really there for help instead of what she was really there for.

“So, we end up with x equals three, or x equals negative one half,” Mr. Naegi concluded, circling the answers in pen before looking up to Kyoko with a smile. “Do you understand how to do it now?” 

“I think so,” Kyoko replied. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Mr. Naegi said, laying his pen down and sliding Kyoko’s notebook back to her. “Now, is there anything else I can help you with?” 

This was it; now or never.

“Actually, Mr. Naegi, there is one more thing…” Kyoko said, leaving her notebook where it was and coming around the desk. He turned his chair to face Kyoko, a puzzled look on his face, and she saw her opportunity with this move of his. Without another word, she smiled innocently at him as she leaned in close. As she got closer, she changed her smile to puckered lips, and Mr. Naegi realized what was happening. He had enough time to stop it (or at least try to), but chose not to, instead choosing to lean in and meet Kyoko’s lips in a kiss. 

It was just a quick kiss, though; Kyoko grudgingly pulled herself away after a few moments. But it had been enough time to kickstart the adrenalin (arousal?) rush she felt like she needed to go through with her plan. 

“I don’t really need help with the assignment,” she said, her face only inches away from her teacher’s. “I really just wanted to stay behind so I could spend some extra time with you. Perhaps intimately.” 

“Kyoko— er, Miss Kirigiri,” Mr. Naegi began hesitantly, but Kyoko stopped him by leaning in to kiss him again. This time it was him who broke the kiss only after a moment. 

“I can’t,” he said, but the look in his eyes told Kyoko a different story. Kyoko reached down with one of her hands to the bulge in his pants, which also told her a different story. She massaged the spot with her palm, making Mr. Naegi groan softly. She swore she could feel him hardening under her touch. Finally, he nodded quickly, his decision essentially made for him. 

“F-fine, okay,” he said, and Kyoko felt her heart leap at his consent. She slid down to her knees in front of him, still palming his dick under his clothes with one hand. He lifted himself off of his chair just enough for Kyoko to start working on getting him out of his pants. She let out a little gasp as her teacher’s dick sprung out into the open, before gently wrapping a hand around it. Mr. Naegi wanted to throw his head back at the feeling, but he was too wrapped up in watching her to see what she would do to him. Kyoko stroked his dick slowly, sighing as she admired its length. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his shaft, before looking up to him and locking eyes. 

He watched in anticipation as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick. She ever so slowly eased it into her mouth, and he groaned a curse under his breath as he felt his student’s mouth inch down his shaft. Once she had made it about halfway, she brought her head back up and removed him from her mouth. 

“Miss Kirigiri,” he gasped, shocked at what he’d just seen (and hoping that wasn’t all she was planning on). 

“Kyoko, please,” she said, before diving back in. He squirmed in his seat as she worked her magic. He had not expected his top student to be this good at giving head. To be fair, he hadn’t had much other experience, but it seemed as though she had. The thought honestly turned him on, but he didn’t have much time to think about it as she continued bobbing her head up and down his shaft. 

After a few minutes, he was surprised when her mouth popped off of his member, and she looked up at him again. Without a word, she let go of his dick and got to her feet. He thought something had come over her and she was going to leave, but she did the exact opposite of that. She reached under her skirt and slowly began sliding something down her legs, took a step or two out of it, and held it up for him to see. She twirled the purple panties around her finger a few times, giving her teacher a seductive look, before setting the panties on his desk and turning back to him. 

“I need you inside me, now.” 

Without hesitation or waiting to see what he’d say, Kyoko climbed back on to Mr. Naegi’s lap, using one hand to lift the front of her skirt up so he could watch as she lined herself up so the tip of his dick was right at her slick, needy entrance. Kyoko was already incredibly wet from all the foreplay they’d done, so once she began slowly sinking down onto him, the first few inches went into her quite easily. She moaned and lifted her free hand to his shoulder for balance as she continued.

“Nice and slow,” he said in a gruff voice, watching as his student took his shaft that she had been sucking on moments ago into her tight pussy.

“Oh, it’s so big,” Kyoko moaned as she took Mr. Naegi’s cock into her. She shuddered, Mr. Naegi’s dick stretching her more than even her favorite dildo did. Mr. Naegi cursed under his breath once Kyoko had taken him a good way into her and slowly began rising up again, slowly establishing a rhythm.

Kyoko began letting out little moans as she built up a faster rhythm of riding her teacher’s cock. Mr. Naegi moved his hands to Kyoko’s hips, before sliding down further under her skirt to grab her cute bubble butt, a hand holding each soft, round cheek tightly as he gently began thrusting in time to meet her bounces. Kyoko threw her head back and moaned, rolling her hips as she pressed back gently into his hands. The treatment was quickly getting him there, and he suddenly realized how close he was.

“Kyoko, I’m close,” he warned. “Stop now if you want me to pull out.”

“You can do it inside, it’s safe,” Kyoko moaned, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips again. Hearing that he was almost finished caused her to increase her speed a bit, riding his lap with more intensity to ensure a quick finish for both. She held eye contact with him as she took him balls deep into her a final time before he hit his peak. Mr. Naegi closed his eyes and groaned as his hips jerked upwards, bouncing Kyoko up a little as he came, his seed rushing in spurts to fill her up. Kyoko quickly followed him over the edge at the sensation, her eyes widening and her mouth opening into a tiny o as she rode out her pleasure, her inner walls clenching around his cock. She moaned at the sensation of her teacher filling her up with a heavy load of cum. 

Once they had both finished, each a panting mess, Mr. Naegi leaned back in his chair, and Kyoko just wiggled her hips, feeling his dick just starting to soften inside her.

“I can’t believe that happened,” Mr. Naegi spoke first, his expression suddenly becoming worried as he looked at Kyoko. 

“Did you like my plan?” Kyoko asked. 

“It wasn’t something I was expecting from you,” he replied. “But I can’t say I didn’t like it.” 

“Good,” Kyoko said, waiting another moment before pulling off of his cock and getting to her feet again. “I should probably be going now.” 

“That would probably be best,” Mr. Naegi agreed, reaching his hands down to tuck himself back into his pants. He got to his feet once he had done so. Kyoko had almost packed up her own things to get on her way, but there was one thing she’d left. 

“Don’t forget your panties,” Mr. Naegi said, nodding to the pile of fabric at the corner of his desk. 

“You keep them,” Kyoko replied, another thing Mr. Naegi was not expecting. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Naegi.” 

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kyoko was already halfway down the aisle of desks, towards the door. Instead he just grabbed the panties, crumpling them to a ball and stuffing them into his pocket just as Kyoko opened the door to leave, thinking about what had just happened in his classroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay but real talk did anyone else learn the quadratic formula to the tune of ‘pop goes the weasel’ or was that just my school? aaanyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
